The son of neptune
by BlackJack19
Summary: This is my first story and following the first part of the real book. Not following what Mr. Riordan written recently. It is about Percy in the Roman camp. My version.  I do not own Percy Jackson. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: I ride down a hill on a plate

**This is a fanfic on the son of Neptune. Please review! This is my first story.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Percy Jackson, I do not. It belongs to Rick Riordan…**

**So here's the story!**

THE SON OF NEPTUNE

Percy POV_ After Rick Riordan's first chapter_

" Ahhhhhhhh!"I screamed. Everything was speeding past me. More like me speeding past them. It was hard to navigate the plate, so I was cut and bruised from all of the twigs and rocks on the hill, The Roman god of stupid sledding tricks was not helping much. Stupid god. Somewhere in my head a voice spoke: don't curse them Percy! I didn't know where I was headed. Solid asphalt, sea, car or died hitting my head on the rock. Take your pick. (ENTER CURSE WORD HERE)

Wait. Erase that sentence. I saw the bottom of the hill. I got ready to jump (which was of great difficulty since the plate was unstable), and was about to when I heard shouting behind me. The gorgons, Beano and Euryale. They were still chasing me. Great, the gorgons were alive and kicking again. Wow. What's more was that they were chasing me again, hoping to kill me, how wonderful. Pushing aside that happy thought I tried to concentrate on getting off the hill. The bottom of the hill inched closer and closer to me. I steadied myself and jumped.

I landed on my butt. Ouch. The plate landed beside me with an almighty crash. I stood up and looked around. There was a tunnel. The entrance of the tunnel was a few meters away from me, but I was doubtful of whether to enter or not. It might be dangerous. There was a figure huddled near the tunnel. It looked like any old grandmother you see on the streets, a homeless one probably, but after my experience with Beano, I wasn't too sure. She was an abnormal grandmother. Speaking of Beano, the gorgons were at the middle of the slope, having difficulty descending down. They were cursing and swearing some words that were meant to go "beep!". Talk about killing me.

The figure suddenly moved and rasped out," I am June. This tunnel will lead you to the Roman camp for demigods. You are one, as you probably know. Now you will face two choices. This will change the fate of your life. As you can see, the monsters, or more specifically, the gorgons are coming for you and me. You can jump in the ocean, escape your painful future, put everything behind you and leave me to fend for myself against the gorgons. You belong in the water, son of the sea god, you would and cannot drown, or you can either carry me, this old woman, into the tunnel and slowly regain your memories. I would run, but my legs had given up on me. One word of caution: If you choose the second, you will save the gods and your friends, but at a heavy price, as the curse of the Achilles will be lost."

I blinked my eyes. That was weird. Incredibly and really weird. Who suddenly decides to give you something to think about when two monsters are chasing you? The gorgons were at the bottom of the hill, almost a short distance away. I thought hard. I was tired of fighting, tired of being on the run. Almost all the time I was fighting monsters. I have not slept for five days. I was famished and parched. What the Heck? I carried June on my back as the gorgons lunged at me and ran into the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, I turned back and looked at the gorgons, I saw something move. With an extra burst of speed, bright light filled my eyes. I felt myself collapse, too exhausted to go further.

**Please review!**

**/) /)**

**(*-*)**


	2. Chapter 2: I wake up to a ceiling

**Hello! It's me again! This time back with a new chapter! Wohoo! So now the future chapters are about Percy in the roman camp**

**So please sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter!**

**The Roman Camp **_Part 1_

Percy woke up to a brown ceiling above. It was quite noisy. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light. He propped himself on the bed he was lying in and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room, like a holiday cabin, that appeared to be an infirmary. There were many beds like his, some with people, some empty. They seem to be looking at him, but staring would have been a better word. All of them had at least some part of their bodies bandaged up. Those that didn't were black and blue all over. Percy felt a bit uncomfortable, with all the eyes at him.

Then a voice spoke " Hey Gwen! The zombie finally awakens!" A brunette hurried over to him and gave him a golden colored drink, which he set on the table beside him and said something about drooling when he slept. Percy suddenly saw a blonde, grey-eyed girl in his mind._ Annabeth... _he absentmindedly thought. The girl then shook him. Percy looked at her, irritated. He wanted to tell her to buzz of, as he had just remembered something solid at last and she had interrupted him. Before he could do that, the girl beat him to it. The girl had asked" Who are you?" Percy replied " Percy Jackson. That is all I know. Where am I? How long was I out? " A boy, about 17 with a bandaged head, said " You are at Camp Rome and you have been out for about 3 days. We almost thought you were dead. I'm Bobby, by the way. Welcome to the club."

**Percy POV**

Okay… first I find out I'm in a camp dun-no-what and that I was thought to be dead, what's next? Pigs flying? I rubbed my head.

Bobby filled me in with more details. Apparently I came through the camp entrance alone and collapsed in front of everybody. June seemed to have disappeared. They had gone through my pockets and only found a black pen. Someone carried me into the infirmary and there I was. He also said that someone would bring me to see the camp. I shrugged and took a sip of the golden colored drink beside me and recoiled. It tasted like Mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. Wait a minute. Mom's blue chocolate chip cookies? I took a sip of it again. It tasted really familiar. I drained down the drink, happy that I remembered something. I felt sleepy and went to sleep.

**Authors Notes: So this chapter is about Percy waking up at the Roman camp. **

**Any ideas for the next chapter? Put that in the reviews!**

**/) /)**

**( -_- )**


	3. Chapter 3:  I remember something

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, I was rather lazy…**

**So anyway this chapter will be about Percy and only Percy's POV's.**

**All of my fanfiction chapters are quite short, and I don't update really often.**

**So, on to the story!**

**I go on a tour**

So the next morning I woke up…that's pretty obvious, but in a totally different place, sort of. I wasn't in the infirmary, that fact was for sure. This place did not have the hospital smell. Instead, what I was seeing was a rundown cabin, with a lot of people. And they were staring at me. At me. It was kind of weird, like you did something wrong orthings like that. " Err…Hi?" I said. The people there were still staring at me. I felt a bit nervous, is there something seriously wrong with me? I ruffled my hair. One of the boys spoke, "that guy is probably not one of the Big Three." Several snickered at that. Big Three? I thought in my mind, have I heard it somewhere before? Did I forget it? Sighing I stretched my body and found that I was in a purple shirt, with a few words on it.

"Where am I?" I asked. A girl with dirty blond hair replied." You are in the cabin of Mercury, the god of commerce and travelers," "Don't forget thieves!" A voice rang out " Yeah, and thieves too, guess I forgot to add that… So, Mercury allows every unclaimed kid to stay here until their claimed, or when the kid is Mercury's, like us. Last year, there was a lot of demigods in here, but after the 2nd Titan war, the gods started claiming them, reason we don't know why. The gods ordered us to build cabins for the minor god too. They finally recognized that they are important too. There was an increase in demigods found, but now hardly, their most likely all found. So right now, you are the only one here that is not claimed yet, so we are all waiting to see who is your godly parent. Which is the parent you are missing?"

I remembered, ever so faintly, the face of a woman, my mom. But then, I had another flashback, of a middle-aged man with black hair and green eyes, my dad. 'I don't know." I said. The cabin members again stared at me. They had a puzzled look in their eyes. Another said," how do you not know! Don't you remember?" I shook my head and replied that I can remember both of my parents. At this moment they were stupefied, how can a demigod meet both parents, unless….

The dirty blond hair girl asked if I can describe them, but just like a fleeting cloud the mmory was gone. I shrugged my shoudlers, while one of the cabin members suggested: maybe one of my parents was a foster parent? They might not have told me that fact.

I wanted to protest that that was not true, but a thought occurred to me, how was I possibly sure that those were my parents?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the dirty blond girl said," come on Percy, lets go see the camp."

**And there! Finished!,=)**

**Celebrates….**


	4. Chapter 4: I am introduced to the camp 1

**I'm back again! So Percy takes a tour of the camp in this chapter, I am not sure wether to make him fight or not. But that will be in the next chapter…. Im sorry for the numeros typos in the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 4: I get introduced to the not-so-nice parts of the camp( part 1)**

Percy POV

She led me out of the cabin when I asked what here name was. She replied with a short " Hazel". I sort of stared at her, what part of her is hazel that her parents would call her that? She paid no heed to what I was doing. Before long, we reached a house. It was the biggest building I saw so far. It was about 3 stories tall, and looked like an ancient temple.

She walked inside. I, sill staring at the exterior, slowly followed her. Inside, like the outside was really impressive., the wall and floor a light gold color. The first thing I set my eyes onto were the twelve large statues in the house. No doubt the twelve Olympians. There were a few statues standing at the corner. The minor gods. All of them were wearing Roman armor and whatnot. They looked rather familiar to me, but something was off. They seemed weird in those clothes. Other then those statues, the room was empty.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out. It echoed in the big and almost empty room." I see you made it" a figure walked out. It was, I was shocked to find, a wolf. The same wolf I met earlier. She nodded to me and walked off. Before leaving, she said " I will see you both at the campfire."

We exited the temple, when Hazel explained to me that that wolf was Lupa. She was something like the leader of the camp, but not so. She left the campers to manage themselves. 'This camp sounds so strict." I said. "Well, it is, if you think about it. But we do have fun," After that she didn't speak until we reached the armory. Sounds strange, I know, who has an armory in a camp? Unbelievable!

Well, I was lying about that unbelievable part. I somehow found myself accepting what is presented to me and more. It was like I knew all of these…

Hazel turned to me and said, 'So what weapon would you like?'

**Well, this is part 1…..**

**Not much…**


	5. Chapter 5: Swords and knifes

**Okay, I know what I said in the authors note, but I found some time to write a new chapter! Sheesh.**

**I am wordless for now, so here's the new chapter!(Clap, clap, clap)**

Son of Neptune

**Chapter 5: I am introduced to the camp part 2**

A weird silence came between us. I could almost swear that a crow passed between us. What? Hazel and I had reached a metal shed. It was padlocked with a giant lock. She took out a key and unlocked the lock. She swung open the door. It barely budged, so we pulled it together. Slowly, the door opened, albeit with a noisy, creaky sound. I stared, wide-eyed; there were weapons of all sorts inside. You name it, the armory got it. There were swords, knifes, bows-and-arrows, lances, axes…

She fished out a golden sword, a bit bent at an angle. "How about this?" Hazel asked, holding out the sword's handle for me. I held out the sword, it felt too long. I shook my head. For half-an-hour or so (I don't really keep track), we tried out all kinds of weapons. That was when I realized that the bow and me don't go well. Lets just say that Hazel had a really unpleasant near death experience.

Finally she said," I think you need a balanced sword. All those here are either too heavy or too long. Maybe I will ask those Vulcan kids to make you a sword. You will have to stick with this first. It fits you the best out of all these sword here, but its still too heavy." She handed me a sword. It was the right height for me, all gold and seemed very sharp. But yet again, it was too heavy for me. I slid it into the sheath that came with it. It was also gold. One thing about these weapons they have, its all made out of gold, sheesh, seems like the gods only liked god, cant they choose a better color, like silver or bronze or a mix? It was, in my mind, too much gold.

Then, we headed back to the cabin. On the way there, I saw the other cabins. One had flowers and plants growing all over it. Another kept giving off light it was impossible to keep staring at it for long. Then there were the campers themselves. Some were friendly enough, waving at us and asking who I was. The not-so-friendly ones sneered at me. They gave off a nasty vibe. They were looking at me closely, like thinking of ways to beat me up.

When we got back, it was close to dinnertime. The Mercury kids explained to me how things worked here. There were things like ranks, but they called it legions. It ranged from first legion to fifth legion, with the people in the first being the strongest and the fifth being the weakest or the newbies. I was obviously a newbie, which placed me in the fifth. Hazel was a first. The only way to go higher is to prove your worth. Weird.

Then, at last, it was dinnertime.

We headed to the dining hall. The place was spacious and flat. There, in the inside, were long tables and chairs, all made out of metal, like those you see in school canteens, except not that colorful. It was all arranged in rows classroom tables. The table clothes were all different for each table. We took our places. I just followed Hazel. We sat in order of seniority, so I was dead last. Up in front was a table, which was laden with food. Further away was yet another table, where I saw Lupa the wolf and the fauns and tree nymphs (A/N: I don't know what they are called in Roman).

We took our food in groups, as in one table after the other. When it was my turn, I just scooped a bit. I saw my friends at a bonfire. They were doing something. I walked over. They were pushing the best parts of their food into the fire. "Offering for the gods," Hazel murmured, "Mercury". I scooped a large part of my food into the flames." To whoever god that is my parent, please help me regain my memories and tell me who you are."

We went back, and ate our food in silence. I was surprised, I expected some noise like laughter or some conversation. After all, we are kids. The eerie silence actually crept me out. It was as though we were soldiers eating in the military.

After the meal, which ended quickly, Lupa spoke, "There is an announcement, I'm sure you have seen a boy walking around the camps. He is Perseus Jackson and is still unclaimed." My friends pulled me u. everyone was staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable. "He will be put in the fifth legion and in the Mercury Cabin for now."Lupa continued.

After that, I went back to the cabin and took a bath. I put on this purple shirt I found on my bed. Suddenly, a thought came to me: Just now Lupa said Perseus Jackson, I didn't tell anyone that, Me myself I had only remembered it when I was in the Mercury cabin. How did she know? Does she know anything else about me?

**Yay! This is the longest chapter ever!(Celebrates)**


	6. Chapter 6: Authors Note

**Authors note: **

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the recent not updating of chapters, I had exams and had to study for it.**

**This is not a new chapter either, but I felt obliged to tell you that in the two whole month of August and September( plus the first week of October maybe) don't expect much of an new chapter. I might update the ones I written though…So sorry…**

**Any new ideas for me, anyone?**


End file.
